Through this application, Baylor College of Medicine responds to RFA: CA- 91-35, Specialized Programs Of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Prostate Cancer. Under the leadership of investigators recognized by the externally sponsored support for their current research in prostate cancer, Baylor has organized a team of highly competent scientists to perform innovative research in the biology of prostate cancer and the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of patients with this disease. The scientific program will address translational research issues through the novel mechanism of "working groups". These multidisciplinary teams of clinical and basic scientists - some principal investigators of research projects, others core directors, some planning future pilot projects, others members of the Internal Advisory Committee - were drawn together by their common interest in one of four focal areas and compose the Clinical Markers, Chemoprevention, Molecular Mechanisms and Endocrine Working Groups. Our strategy will be to focus on the early progression of prostate cancer from its latent to clinical forms. The specific POINTS OF INVESTIGATION are: (1) differentiate stable from unstable forms of latent cancer, and (2) determine the biological factors involved in the rate of progression. The specific POINTS OF INTERVENTION are: (1) Latent Cancer: Use markers to distinguish stable from unstable latent cancer, and develop medical therapy (chemoprevention) to prevent progression from stable to unstable latent cancer, and (2) Early Stage Clinical Cancer: Use new markers to predict the rate of progression and apply therapy appropriate to the risk of the disease. The specific projects and cores included in this program were developed after intensive review by our Scientific Advisory Committee, chaired by Dr. Bert O'Malley, which is responsible for the quality of the science in this program. We have judiciously allocated our budget to reflect our flexible yet focused strategy: 37% assigned among 8 Research Projects, 35% to 5 Core Facilities to support the research and pilot projects, 17% to respond rapidly to new innovative research opportunities through the Developmental Research Program and 11% to Career Development to help produce a new cadre of investigators able to expand the field of translational research in prostate cancer. With a very large and multi-ethnic patient population and with considerable institutional resources committed in space, funds, and personnel, and with a multidisciplinary team with a proven track record of success, Baylor proposes to expand markedly its studies of prostate cancer through this SPORE to bring to the field of translational research in prostate cancer new clinical and basic investigators who, together with the established investigators here, will provide essential new information valuable in our strategic approach to prostate cancer. The purpose of our efforts is ultimately to reduce the incidence and the mortality rate from this devastating disease.